


Brief Encounters

by Rafaelle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaelle/pseuds/Rafaelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This 'story' is a continuation of a post I saw on tumblr.  You can see it here:  http://drwillton.tumblr.com/post/93246368306/imagine-accidentally-brushing-up-against-chilton-in-a</p><p>"Imagine accidentally brushing up against Chilton in a corridor of the hospital, and he wasn't even hard before, but he cums in his pants and because his mind switches completely off during orgasm, he just grabs you to him and holds you flush against his crotch, moaning and writhing because it feels so good to spill himself because of someone else for once. Once he finishes, he is so mortified he almost has a heart attack"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Brief Encounters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [None](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/65364) by Anonymous. 



> This 'story' is a continuation of a post I saw on tumblr. You can see it here: http://drwillton.tumblr.com/post/93246368306/imagine-accidentally-brushing-up-against-chilton-in-a
> 
> "Imagine accidentally brushing up against Chilton in a corridor of the hospital, and he wasn't even hard before, but he cums in his pants and because his mind switches completely off during orgasm, he just grabs you to him and holds you flush against his crotch, moaning and writhing because it feels so good to spill himself because of someone else for once. Once he finishes, he is so mortified he almost has a heart attack"

He dialled her extension, his heart in his mouth.

She answered very formally and correctly, and he had to swallow hard before he could speak.

“It’s Dr Frederick Chilton. Could I see you in my office for a moment, please?”, he asked, trying to sound as normal as he could manage.

“Yes, of course.”, she replied, immediately, and he heard the click as she put down the receiver.

He was a little relieved. She would have been well within her rights to refuse to be alone with him. But he still awaited her arrival in nervous agitation.

Mercifully quickly, he heard her tap on his door. “Come in.”, he called out.

She walked in and up to his desk.

“Please. Take a seat.”, he said. He was nervous and agitated, but he hadn’t been prepared for the jolt of arousal that the sight of her produced in him. The previous day came rushing back to him, and he remembered the warmth and softness of her body pressed against his own.

She sat down demurely in the chair in front of his desk. She looked at him expectantly.

Now she was here, and she was acting exactly as normal, he suddenly wondered whether to even broach the subject. It seemed almost like a dream now, particularly since she was acting as though it had never happened.

But he had to speak. He had spent the whole morning working up his courage, and he had to know whether she was going to report him.

“I… er… I… wanted to apologise. For what happened yesterday.”, he said, hardly daring to meet her eyes.

“Oh.”, she said, exactly as if she had forgotten all about it, “You mean when I ‘helped’ you in the corridor?”

“Er, yes.”, he replied, glad that she seemed to be happy to refer to it by a euphemism, “Please accept my apologies.”

“It’s fine.”, she replied, to his immense relief.

She stood up from her chair and slowly walked around to his side of the desk, “In fact,”, she went on, “I was wondering if there might be anything else I could ‘help’ you with.”

Having her at his side of the desk made him feel like his personal space had been invaded, but the mild sense of unease that it produced just seemed to add to his arousal.

Having her so unexpectedly close to him set his cock throbbing and straining against his pants.

She looked down at the very obvious bulge, then back up into his eyes. “So, do you need any ‘help’ today?”

He couldn’t even speak. He just nodded.

She pushed him gently, in the centre of his chest, so that he was leaning back in his chair, then, before his disbelieving eyes, she knelt down between his legs and unfastened his pants.

She very gently freed his cock from his pants and underwear, then she leaned in and slid her mouth very gently over him.

It felt so amazing. Both the physical sensation of having her hot, wet mouth around him, and also the knowledge that he was having actual sex with an actual person. It had been so long.

She slowly brought him to orgasm, and he had to stuff his fist in his mouth to avoid screaming with the incredible release of it.

He leaned back in his chair, panting, unable to gather his thoughts at all, it had been so incredible, and so unexpected. He was only vaguely aware of her gently fixing his clothes for him.

When, finally, he could focus his eyes properly again, he saw that she was leaning against his desk.

“Thank you.”, he said quietly.

“You’re welcome.”, she replied.

He stood up a little unsteadily.

He knew he should just be incredibly grateful for what she had done, but now he had had sex with a real live person, he just craved a little more.

“May I kiss you?”, he asked.

“Sure.”, she replied, simply.

He leaned in and pressed his lips softly against hers. She kissed him back, and he was thrilled to feel her put her hand on his waist, inside his jacket, and hold him to her a little.

When the kiss ended, she gave him an extra little peck on the lips, then she let go of him. “I should get back to work.”, she said softly.

He was sad to let her go, but he didn’t want to seem clingy. He took a step back from her and she turned and walked to the door. “See you later.”, she smiled at him as she let herself out of his office.

 

From that moment on, he couldn’t seem to get her out of his mind. He couldn’t concentrate at work for the rest of the day, and in bed that night he couldn’t stop thinking about kissing her, and about the feeling of her body against him, and about the incredible sensation of having her mouth on him.

By the time he arrived at work the day after, he was tense and agitated. From the moment he arrived in his office, he couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that she was just a few hundred yards away. And she had seemed to enjoy what had happened the day before. The question that obsessed him was whether she might be willing to come to his office again, whether he might be able to hold her and kiss her, and feel her mouth on him again.

He tortured himself for a long while, until he finally had to pick up the phone. Her voice sent shivers through him as she answered in her usual professional manner.

“Hello.”, was all he could manage to say.

“Doctor Chilton.”, she said, “Is there something I can ‘help’ you with?”

The vaguest hint of an emphasis on the word ‘help’ sent a jolt of arousal through him.

“Yes, please.”, he replied.

He heard the receiver click down. He put his phone down and sat back, trying (and failing) to breathe normally.


End file.
